


unsent

by seirendipitea



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor sihae and kangteuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirendipitea/pseuds/seirendipitea
Summary: what was left unsaid and what was said instead.





	unsent

* * *

 

**_12/05/2013_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_How is it over there? Is it nice? I bet the weather is a lot nicer compared to here! Yes, I know we live in the same country but I feel like I could freeze any moment now. I’ve been doing nothing but drinking hot drinks all day and turning up the heater. Youngwoon hyung stopped by earlier! He seemed to be concerned but he didn’t say anything. He puts up with a lot, huh? Hehe._

 

_Seriously, it’s too cold for me to do anything at the moment! I never want to leave the bed. It’s so comfortable. All warm and toasty. Reminds me of the times when you used to sneak into my bed and wake me up by touching my philtrum. I still don’t understand why you liked doing that, but I supposed you had your own ways of showing affection._

 

_There’s something I like about the winter though. How pretty everything looks when covered in snow. It reminds me of you, hehe~_

 

_Do you think Donghae would be annoyed if I shoved a pile of snow down his jacket? Wait, scratch that, he would kick me into a pile of snow. More snow isn’t what I need right now! I bet you would have liked it. You always did prefer cold weather._

 

_There's a difference with you and the weather though. You always brought sunshine into my life. Hehe._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_04/05/2015_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_Welcome back. I’ve missed having you in my arms._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_15/10/2015_ **

 

_I don’t know how you did this._

 

_Youngwoon-hyung and Jungsoo-hyung waved me off. I’ll miss them. I’ll miss all of you._

 

_It was selfish of me but I wanted you to be there too. I’ll miss you._

 

_But for you, I’ll remain strong!_

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_12/07/2018_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_To Super Junior, to ELFs.. Thank you for welcoming me back._

 

_To Jongwoon-hyung._

 

_I didn’t realize I was homesick until I hugged you and realized you were my home._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_??/??/2017_ **

 

**_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_ **

 

_We filmed the last bit of SJ Returns today! Even though I got pushed into the pool at the end, I really liked today’s segment. You might have been annoyed with my teasing at first, but I hope it got your mind off of things! You know I only do it because I care._

 

_I forgot how much I love spending time with the rest. It’s been 12 years yet it still feels like we just debuted. I only wish Youngwoon-hyung and Sungmin-hyung could have joined us._

 

_Talking about the past when we slept made me nostalgic. I wanted to cuddle you but you chose to sleep at the end! The betrayal!_

 

_You know, I’m really glad we had this episode. I loved seeing you genuinely laugh and smile so many times._

 

_Your smile is my favorite part of you._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_??/??/2018_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_You’ve been worrying me. I’m dragging you on a food date soon. And I won’t take no for an answer._

 

_Love, Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_14/02/2019_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_Today is Valentine’s Day! I spent the day helping Ryeowook bake some cookies at his apartment. Donghae was there and he helped too! Well.. he ate more of the cookie dough than help but I guess Ryeowook didn’t mind that much. He’s so biased! He mentioned Kyuhyun a lot too. He probably misses our maknae._

 

_I spent some time today walking around town with Youngwoon-hyung. It feels nice to have some off time from having a schedule. There were a lot of couples in town! It was crazy. I guess Cupid did a good job, huh? Youngwoon-hyung kept grumbling but I suppose that’s because Jungsoo-hyung forgot about Valentine’s._

 

_Then Jungsoo-hyung called him and asked to meet up so he ditched me. I wandered around Hongdae for a bit. After that, we met up for lunch and I keep forgetting that you always look so nice in pink. Oversized sweaters look great on you. You need to wear them more. :( I hope you enjoyed lunch! I enjoy seeing you enjoy things._

 

_You know.. Love is weird. You just find yourself attracted to someone and it’s either you get married or not. I wonder which one will happen to us. Kidding, kidding! I can practically see the pout on your face, hyung. Whatever happens, I’ll always love you._

 

_Thank you for the chocolates. They tasted like you!_

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_14/03/2019_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_It’s White Day today!_

 

_I helped Siwon find something for Donghae this morning but I had to keep him away from going too overboard. Tip: Don’t stop a man in love. I guess this is what it’s like when you're with me, huh?_

 

_Siwon got him some roses and a watch. As expected of a gentleman! I’m still surprised that they ended up together. Not because I didn’t expect it, no, nothing like that. It’s because they kept pining for each other! I thought we were bad, but they were worse! Jungsoo-hyung and Youngwoon-hyung had their work cut out for them, huh?_

 

_The weather was good today. Donghae and I had practice all day! If it hadn’t been for Siwon coming into the dance studio and me sneaking out to give them privacy, we would have been there until midnight! Donghae looked so happy with Siwon when I peeked through the door’s window. That’s good. All I want is happiness for my best friend._

 

_I’m at the coffee shop, waiting for you as I write this. I’ve already texted you and ordered your usual. You scold me a lot about overworking myself but you’re just as bad at the recording studio! So stubborn but so dedicated. But I suppose that’s why I love you._

 

_I don’t know why I write all these instead of telling you in person but I guess I find comfort in penning my thoughts down. There’s something permanent about writing._

 

_I’m glad you liked the white roses I got you. Siwon said it would be nice._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_04/04/2019_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_Today was my birthday, but you already knew that. You were the first to wish me via video call! Do you know how upset my sister and Donghae got when they found out they weren't the first? It was hilarious!_

 

_I was flooded with many messages and calls, all of which I responded to but I preferred spending time with you!_

 

_I spent the morning with Donghae since he practically dragged me out of my apartment. Had brunch with him, Heechul-hyung and Kyuhyun! It was good. :)_

 

_I spent the rest of today lazing around the SM building. I wanted to practice but Donghae shut me out, saying that I deserve a break. Ended up at your place and spent the evening with you instead._

 

_Thank you for bringing me out for dinner and thank you for the present. I love it._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

 

**_24/08/2019_ **

 

_Dear Jongwoon-hyung,_

 

_It’s your birthday!_

 

_Happy birthday to one of the best hyungs around! Thank you for taking care of me since our trainee days. You were a silent hyung but you still took care of me and the rest._

 

_Sorry for coming to your apartment so early, hyung! But I wanted to start your day off well. It was nice making breakfast for you! I pretty much followed you throughout the whole day. I thought you would get tired of me but you didn’t. In fact, you asked me to stay the night too. I’m writing this as you sleep on the other side of the bed. It’s nice seeing you relaxed and content._

 

_You care for us and love us so much and so deeply that it makes me wonder… Do you have enough left for yourself? I don’t want to know the answer but I hope you know I love you so much, to the point where if we’re re-incarnated in our next life, I’ll defy all the odds and try to find you again._

 

_Love,_

_Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**_06/11/2020_ **

 

_It’s been a while since I wrote._

 

_Today’s the day. Donghae, Jungsoo-hyung and the others have been helping me prepare for this day but I don’t know if I can escape the nervousness._

 

_How long have we known each other? If we raised a child in all that time, they would be in high school right now! That’s so weird to think about._

 

_I’m getting sidetracked._

 

_Jongwoon-hyung, I am blessed and lucky to have you as a hyung, a friend and a significant other. I don’t know what God thought when he made you but I sure as hell am grateful to Him. He graced me with the best man he could offer, with the kindest soul and heart._

 

_Thank you for being by my side for so many years. You had your ups and downs but you powered through. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you some of the time because of our enlistments but that changed when I was discharged._

 

_You are one of the strongest people I’ve come to know._

 

_It’s Super Junior’s 15th anniversary today but I hope this day marks a new meaning for you and I, Jongwoon-hyung._

 

_By the way-_

 

* * *

 

“Jongwoon-hyung.”

 

Jongwoon looked up from the letter, tears threatening to spill over as he watched Hyukjae get down on one knee. The letter shook slightly in his hands, as he silently watched his dongsaeng dig a small red box from his jacket. He’s still not over the fact that Hyukjae wrote all these letters and saved them in a box for him. There were so many more letters in the box and he still hadn’t read some of them but Hyukjae had asked him to read the latest one today.

 

He could feel the stares and excitement from the other members in the waiting room, but in Jongwoon’s mind, there was only him and Hyukjae. Hyukjae looked up and smiled.

 

“Jongwoon-hyung.It’s been so many years and I can’t believe it took us this long to figure it out. Look, I can’t guarantee that the times ahead will be easy and that I will be the perfect husband-”

 

A snort from Heechul.

 

“-But I can promise you that I will be there for you through thick and thin. After all, we’ve been through worse, haven’t we?”

 

A watery chuckle escapes Jongwoon.

 

“Let's spend our nights eating cereal on the floor when there’s a good table behind us. We’ll paint the walls of our apartment and get more paint on us than the room. Sing pur hearts out until the ungodly hours of the night arrive. Slow dance with me in our apartment with music in the background, dinner on the table and candles that have been lit up. I want to do all that with you.”

 

Hyukjae opens the box and pastes on that trademark gummy smile of his.

 

“Kim Jongwoon, will you marry me?”

 

A million memories flash by in Jongwoon’s mind, from their trainee days to today’s concert. Hyukjae as a trainee, Hyukjae when they debuted, Hyukjae as Super Junior’s temporary leader, Hyukjae as he left for his enlistment, Hyukjae when he was discharged.

 

 _Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae_. That’s all his heart knows.

 

His heart’s overcome with emotion but he has enough sense left to give the younger man a reply.

 

“Yes. _Yes, I will, you idiot!_ ”

 

Jongwoon practically throws himself at the lead dancer and the whole room bursts into cheers. He can hear Heechul’s and Youngwoon’s loud exclamations of “FINALLY!”

 

Hyukjae stands up, guiding the older man to do the same. The dancer slips on the ring and wipes his tears away. Jongwoon turns his head and practically smothers Hyukjae’s face in kisses.

 

Jongwoon leans back, eyes taking in the face of the man he’s come to know and love over the past 20 years.His eyes, his smile, everything that Jongwoon has recognized at this point.

 

Whatever happens, they’ll get through this together.

 

* * *

 

- _I hope you like the ring._

 

_Love,_

_your Hyukjae._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic here!! decided to post this fluffy thing I had finished a month ago instead of the angst I'd initially prepared. shoutout to cho for beta-ing this thing! i have the best beta reader. <3 also shoutout to katie, mila and jen for supporting my yehyuk activities


End file.
